darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Kidnapping
Back to 2010 Logs Murusa Protofire Hot Rod Arcee Psykeout Mouse :The racetrack is NOT racing today. But the seats were filled as it seems a Decepticon troupe of performers were going to perform for the civilians outside of Polyhex. The stage was set up, the show not yet started as folk started to trickle in, finishing up whatever they were doing. Present were Protofire and Murusa, both walking to their first-class seats in a box, shining and sparkling clean. Murusa also made sure to wear her CC Guard garb, making her stand out even more. The fact she's walking with Protofire may just start some more rumors about the two. "Good turn out." she notes to the mech walking next to her. A small Cybertronian zips along the racetracks, the buzz of his electric engines skittering along the gravel as he arrives at the audience area. Quickly transforming into his Robot mode, the CCian quickly turning his head around in a skittish pattern. Spotting Murusa as she's in her guard outfit, Mouse quickly associates himself with the pair. "Ooh! Hi! You come out for the show too?" Mouse's voice comes out as quickly paced, nearly sounding like it's on permanent fast-forward. But then again, that's normal for the small Mech. Noticing Murusa's and Protofire's shiny box seats, Mouse zips ahead before them, touching them with his fingers. "Ooh, Shiny." Protofire glances towards the strange one and blinks a little bit in surprise, then smiles as he nods "Yes indeed. " The speakers crackle, announcing five minutes to show time. Taking Murusa's arm, he gestures for her to be seated first. Murusa smiles to the small mech and says, "Yes we are indeed." then takes her seat, making sure her vestments are arranged just so. "You may want to take your seat as they'll be starting soon." Mouse looks up and returns Murusa's smile with a two-toothed smile of his own. It doesn't appear that Mouse is missing any dental plates, it's just the way he's built. It appears... cute. Mouse's optics shine up at the pair as they take their seat, "I know you, I know you. You are Murusa, right?. Everyone just calls me Mouse." Mouse continues to speak in his high-speed voice, still not finding a seat of his own. Apparently, Mouse is just too excited to be in the presence of the Crystal City guard. What better place to go out on a date with Hot Rod than a dance performance? Arcee grins as she takes her seat, beckoning her escort to take his seat quickly. "You make a better door than a window," she quips, indicating those seated behind them. Discordia chuckles at Mouse "Did you wish to join us? And indeed, that is Murusa." notes Protofire with a beaming smile, taking his seat next to Murusa as his own flutter a little bit, glancing down "Did you get a program, Murusa?" Murusa smiles gently to the mech, "Yes that is my name, Mouse." she replies politely, glancing to Protofire a moment. "Yes I did." "Can I, Can I?" Mouse asks excitedly, his wide optics looking over at Protofire. Mouse bounces up and down on his knee joints, his enthusiasm for sitting with the guards apparent. After all, there are a great many Mechs - and femmes - here much larger than he is. He'd not only feel safer, but he might be able to make a friend or two with the guards. Murusa hmms softly as Protofire invites the small mech to join them, "He's not sitting on my lap." she murmurs to her companion. "If you can stand Mouse I have no issue with you joining us." Protofire chuckles "Of course if Mouse is okay with that." he nods at Murusa, taking his seat beside her as the lights start to dim slowly "Hush now, it looks like its starting Mouse lets out a somewhat disappointed, "Oh, you're no fun." Mouse scoots around in front of Protofire, "Bet ya he is!" in a hopeful, still excited voice. However, the house lights dim, causing Mouse to turn around 180 degrees and stand up on the ledge of the box seats so he can peer over the rail. "I wonder if we'll see something shiny." Mouse idly wonders to himself, though loudly enough for both Protofire and Murusa to overhear his incessant chatter. Murusa smiles and nods, going quiet and hoping their new associate will do the same. "Was nice of Solarix to get us tickets." she whispers to Protofire. "Mouse please, whisper." "Very likely." admits Protofire back in a whisper "Easy now. One must e quiet now to not distract the dancers." The low rumbling of a Seeker engine begins, beginning to change pitch and rhythm in a haunting tune. Mouse tilts his head, somehow appearing even cuter then before. "Just excited, it’s hard." Mouse replies in a somewhat quieter voice as the show begins. "I hope it will be safe." Though Mouse is referring to the Decepticon on stage, little does he know that the true danger is lurking in the shadows... Under the cover of darkness, shadows begin their own requiem of stealthy dance. Murusa shakes her head at the excited mech in front of them. "They know what they are doing Mouse." she assures him softly. She looks to Protofire with a smile, moving a hand on top of his and squeezing it. Protofire nods "Yes. " he smiles and glances back to Murusa, remaining still as he looks back at the stage as the jet finishes its' solo, lights of seekers' eyes lighting up in a pattern along the floor. And then as one... -CRACK- heels strike the floor sending, up a shape of color. And then the other heel, beginning to go faster now as the flickering image started to move - a blinking dot for every Decepticon as they moved through a series of pictures made out by their positions in the dark. Mouse turns himself around just in time to observe the gesture, in order to voice his concern about a Decepticon. Instead of speaking up, Mouse quietly turns himself back around and says nothing to the pair out of respect that he was invited to their space. In tune with the whir of the Seeker's engine, another, quieter whir emits from somewhere closer.... Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 13! Protofire picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Protofire rolls a 3! Murusa picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Murusa rolls a 8! Murusa watches on somewhat, but is more alert to what's going on around them than the actual dance. She wants to be ready should some ninjas show up to ruin her date with Protofire. Protofire shifts a little in his seat, leaning forwards to watch as the dancers suddenly are lit up by spotlights, a pillar of smoke visible in the middle of the stage as they march forwards four, then split and march to either side in a soldier like formation, inter mingling a moment as they make a path. Mouse's full attention is on the show. "Wooooow!" Mouse oooh's as the stage lights up with shapes of color and lights. A big grin is on his face, he just wishes he could share it with the pair of guards. He delightedly does so, without trying to distract them too much from the show. He quickly turns back around though. Little does anyone know the Ninjas are already in position... several are underneath the 'box' that Murusa is seated in. Several are also strategically emplaced should the kidnapping go wrong. One Ninjabot places an audio receptor to the bottom of the box, to accurately determine her exact seating position. The exact location is quickly determined, and marked underneath the box. Murusa chuckles softly to Mouse's exuberance to the display below. "The appreciation of a sparkling." she murmurs softly to Protofire. As a high pitched whine of an engine sounds, a jet explodes up from the middle of the smoke pillar, coming to a pause overhead before tumbling in three axis on the way down, transforming to land within the smoke again in a blurr. As she does so, the smoke wafts away quickly, revealing Firedance standing there as she leapt off the smaller stage to the rhythm f the music, striking her heels against the metal floor briskly as she whirls about. Protofire smiles at Murusa, murmuring "Why can we not have the same appreciation? ' he asks, letting out an 'ooh' of himself at the jet's antics. Murusa's hand flexes against Protofire's, "I'll try." is all she can say and not give away the fact she knows her purpose here is more than enjoying the show. Mouse is bouncing up and down with the excitement and wonder of a little sparkling. He's really getting into the show, looking on with his wide optics barely above the top of the box rail. He yearns to get closer, carefully observing the seeker's maneuvers. "Seeker is a little scary." Mouse says in a more timid, passive voice - though by no means did it slow down. ...But underneath the box is really where all the action is. The Ninjas quickly take out and apply some fast-acting acid to the traced outline of where Murusa is seated. Hopefully, she'll be distracted -just- enough by the show not to notice... Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 10! Murusa picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Murusa rolls a 10! Murusa picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Murusa rolls a 13! The roar of a high powered engine is heard as an advanced looking Cybertronian racer comes zipping down the roadways. The young cavalier heard rumors of some sort of event going on here. Since the race tracks are part of his usual patrols anyways it was a great excuse to ask Arcee to meet him here. It seems the festivities have began without him. But he doesn't much care. The flame speeder skids to a halt as it nears the entrance and it transforms quickly into the form of the Autobot known as Hot Road. He stays by the entrance and wonders what’s going on. Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 9! Murusa looks down at her feet as she thinks she smells.. something. Her hand moving back to snag at her CC Guard issue spear. If they were going to take her.. they were doing so with a fight. Protofire picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Protofire rolls a 1! Protofire notices nothing, focused intently on the show now as he leans forwards, wings rustling a little bit. Hot Rod follows Arcee to his seat and sits beside the pink femme. He looks at her, "I thought this was a dance.. Why is everyone sitting." then he gets a worried expression on his youthful face, "Oh don't tell me.. It’s a performance isn't it?" the Cavalier lets out a sigh, "Talk about dull, this ranks right up there with monitor duty." he grumbles but at least he's alone with Arcee, err.. well, aloneish? "How do you know the seeker won't harm us?" Mouse turns around and asks the question to the pair of guards solemnly, with kind of a worried expression across his face. Aww, he still looks cute! As the theatrical display continues, light flashes in the background. Mouse turns his head briefly to catch the falling sparks and says, "Aww, I missed it." in his typical high-speed voice. The ninjas are already anticipating Murusa's capture. As the acid works, the ninjas underneath the box emplace themselves to catch and capture Murusa when the floor gives way. The acid continues to eat at the box floor, and it looks like it will give way here soon... Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 9! "Because she is busy performing. She is not a warrior." Explains Protofire simply and calmly. "That's okay, it seems there is more." he explains to the little one. Murusa grips her spear tightly, a look of determination on her face. "Protofire." she whispers to get his attention. Then *CRACK* *CRICK* and *SNAP* the floor around the seat where Murusa is seated gives way, sending her down to where the ninjas await. There's about to be some serious aft kicking. Murusa picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Murusa rolls a 11! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 17! "Hmm? " Protofire asks curiously, his optics flickering as Murusa drops down "Murusa!" he calls, and stands from his seat, peering down the hole. "Silly, we're not the ones dancing. We're going to watch dancing," Arcee says, nodding. "Yes, a performance. And yes, it does beat monitor duty." She winks. Mouse turns his head as he hears the floor give way. Watching Murusa drop is tough for the little guy. He immediately zips over to look down the hole with Protofire. "Murusa! Murusa!" Mouse shouts, and bravely jumps down to save someone who he considers a hero, transforming into his alt mode and zipping towards Murusa and the ninjas as fast as he can. The ninjas, of course, get the drop on Murusa as the acid neatly delivers her in a convenient package, right into their waiting arms. One ninjas immediately goes for the capture, attempting to ensnare Murusa into his net. Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 18! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 5! Murusa picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Murusa rolls a 2! Situation for Psykeout: The Decepticons are currently putting on a show, with Firedance currently having a dance off against a wonderful seeker mech just as handsome as she was beautiful. But there was a commotion in a reserved box office where Protofire was, as he watches Mouse dart down, a hand reaching out to grab Mouse's shoulder if he can "Wait!" Protofire picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Protofire rolls a 2! Murusa didn't realize there'd be so MANY ninja of course, they get the drop on her anyway. She struggles against them, but a net is thrown over her and her spear drawn against her body where she cannot make use of it. "Not going to be that easy!" she cries out at them. Mouse catches up to the Ninjas fast enough, transforming back into his robot mode directly underneath the net. "Let Murusa go!" Mouse exclaims in an excited voice, arm extended and pointed at the ninjas. Aww, Mouse is even cute when he's determined. One of the ninjas scoffs at Mouse's request and proceeds to deftly kick him aside. Mouse's body flies into the sidewall of the box, a loud clang heard as scuffle commences. The ninjas of course, say nothing as they throw a smoke bomb in an attempt to Ninja-Vanish with Murusa in tow. The cloudy black smoke begins to billow out from the top of the box where the ninjas cut the hole... Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 5! Murusa picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Murusa rolls a 2! Murusa is still struggling against the net and the pull of a several ninjas moving the net to tug or drag her along. Poor Mouse got kicked over her.. and why isn't Protofire moving to save her.. unless.. that was the plan? "Protofire!" she calls out to him. Protofire is moving indeed, but he couldn’t quite fit down the hole. Finally he ends up inside the hole, waving his hand at the smoke "Mouse! Murusa!" he calls, starting forwards into the dark "Unhand her now!" he growls at the Ninjas, not needing to act at all. Psykeout stands in the back corner of the racetracks, watching the happenings in front of him. Murusa and Mouse both bouncing off of each other, as well as the ninjas appropriating their various places. In the end, it doesn't matter. There are more important things to attend to, but for some reason, these events have drawn Psykeout to the area. He realizes that his presence is rather unnecessary and could probably go without being known, but...where's the fun in that? He takes a step forward, trying to catch a glance of Murusa, Mouse and the ninjas... There's also the dancers, who have paused a little bit at the commotion, uncertain of what to do. Hot Rod lets out a wistful sigh, "Ok but just barely." he looks around as he pulls out his canteen and shakes out an ener-chip, offering the glowing pink goodness to his femme, "At least we have refreshments, huh?" he peers at the performance stage, "Is anyone we know dancing.. maybe someone famous?" Mouse is still slumped over against the wall, underneath the box seat, where the ninjas kicked him. It appears the poor fellow was done in just by one kick... No audible signals are heard from his vocalizer. No sounds are heard from the ninjas as they are already long gone, out of sight. Wherever they've gone, they've got Murusa with her. The ninjas have succeeded in their task of kidnapping Murusa. What's next to follow probably won't be good... Arcee nods. "Now that's interesting," she says. "It's like they're being Ninjas." She leans forward, enthralled by the performance. Murusa is indeed gone, having been subdued AND knocked unconscious. By now, the performance was back in time again to the music as the two of them, Firedance's flamboyant form and the handsome mech's form face off, whirling around each other constantly around the field. At one point, they each do a solo, and during Firedances', the mech actually heads into the stnds, sitting on Arcee's chair arm as he cocks his head at the other femme as though asking the pink one what she thought of Firedance. Then the same to Hot Rod Protofire kneels and helps Mouse up "Mouse? ' he asks, his voice rather tight and stressed as his wings snapped open and closed in agitation. Psykeout takes a step closer, noting Arcee's presence, "Ahh...the fembot who would've been better as a toaster. I'm so glad that you were able to make it out to the races." He takes a step closer, jumping down to join the rest of the crowd in the stands, "So...what do you make of this?" His optics are narrowed and judgmental, as though any wrong move would set him off... Mouse is out of it.. Still no response from neither his vocalizer nor movement servos. His limp body is freely manipulated by Protofire's touch and lift, yet it feels as his Spark still remains... Long distance to Protofire: Murusa thought it would work out they wouldn't succeed. But I understand that the opposite could have happened so no big. Protofire frowns and leaps up back through the hole, appearing now with the small body as his hands flicker, moving to synch with Mouses' and strengthen the beat. As Protofire strengthens Mouse's spark, his optics reactivate. "Murusa!" is the first word blurted out of the small Mech's high-speed vocalizer. His head darts around for a moment, looking for her. Mouse finally sets his optics back onto Protofire. "You.." Mouse trails off, before throwing his arms around Protofire in a hug. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Mouse exclaims over and over, his vocalizer sounding immensely saddened as he hides his facial features away from Protofire's gaze. Protofire blinks at Mouse, startled and he moves to remove Mouse from the stadium and comfort him and reassure him he did what he could. Arcee is enthralled by the performance and blushes as the one mech sits on the arm of her chair. "Why, what an amazing up close and personal performance," she says, "Isn't it, Hot Rod?" Hot Rod looks up at the goings on around him more so than the performance itself. He reaches for his blasters and idly taps on the trigger, "You seem really popular here.. friends of yours?" he obviously doesn't seem to appreciate other mecha trying to muscle in on his date with Arcee. The Mech blinks at the weapons. They weren’t' permitted typically inside the Stadium after all. Then he returns to his own charming smile "You didn’t pay much attention if you missed my performance, mech. Popular is not the word" he chuckles a little bit, gesturing to the Decepticons still going on before. "Excuse me lady, I must go and finish my duel." he notes, leaping off her chair and back into the fray, the two of them now orbiting each other once more. Mouse remains near Protofire as he escorts Mouse out of the stadium. Mouse remains clinged to the guardian, walking with his head low. Apparently, he feels responsible for allowing those Ninjas to get away. "You guys are my heroes." Mouse says to Protofire in a serious, yet still speedy voice. "I just wanted.." Mouse trails off as he solemnly walks with Protofire, squeezing his hand, arm, or whatever Protofire offers Mouse with his hand. The two were the focus of the dance right now, becoming more and more speedy with their typing, the dance slowly changing - one almost missed the point where touch happened, and soon instead of opposing each other, they were WITH each other in the dance, before it built to a crescendo and then they stopped, facing each other in the middle of the stage. And then he dips her over backwards, a graceful bow together as people started to applaud in the stadium. Psykeout arches an optic ridge, "How sickening..." He mutters, just as he pulls a ion rifle from sub-space. Arcee glares at Psykeout. "A Toaster?" she asks sharply, "Just what are you implying?" Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Protofire's Logs Category:Hot Rod's Logs Category:Arcee's Logs Category:Psykeout's Logs Category:Mouse's Logs Category:Fumik TP